Fiery Hearts
by bloodandromance
Summary: After leaving Mystic Falls for seven years, Niklaus Mikaelson was the King of supernaturals in New Orleans. His life had turned out for the better but everything could change after a dream and a mysterious request from his brother. What will happen when the person he thought was dead was coming back to him. What came out as a romantic reunion could very well break hell on earth...
1. Prologue

**_This is my newest story and I'm trying the market with this prologue. I really need your reviews and thoughts on this. If any of you had read Blue Butterfly, this one is a bit more into the supernatural world._**

**_A little shout out to applecherries47, who has helped me a bit with this and even though she ships a different fandom, she still understood me._**

**_Enjoy my lovelies_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals nor the characters so don't sue._**

* * *

**_PROLOGUE :_**

The taste of blood on his mouth left him satisfied.

The sound of jazz music left a smile on his face.

The moment when his hand stroke charcoal on a blank piece of paper to sketch something he found interesting made him feel better.

The feeling when he gaze to his finished painting made him proud of himself.

The connection he had with his siblings when they were around made him feel less alone.

But nothing could ever beat the feeling of having her in his arms. He'd feel _whole_ when she's with him.

And then he saw her, walking toward him on the crowded street, his angel in white, a smile on her beautiful face and her shining golden hair bouncing on her open shoulder. Her slender waist moving oh so provocatively as she made her way toward him. Everything about her brought a smile on his face. It was the perfect scenario; the music was in the background, the street filled with flowers and artist showing off their paintings, restaurants and cafes letting out the sweet smell of steaks and desserts, people dancing on the streets and the moon shining brightly above them all.

She was the kind of woman men would do anything for.

The only one he'd truly love. The only one he'd do anything for, give everything to; the first to make him put her life over his. The one person he thought constantly every day. The one he felt the need to protect with his whole life without any particular goal; the one to put him on his knees.

She was the pure definition of perfection and he'd never seen such a rare beauty. She had the purest soul he'd ever seen and the goodness of her heart was put into every action she did. She was an enigma, something he'd never truly understand. She was impossible, infuriating, kind, gentle, yet he was enthralled with her. She was his match, his equal and for the first time, he didn't mind someone being on the same level as he was.

As she got closer, she held her hand out to him, and he was ready to take it when she suddenly disappeared and an agonizing cry of helplessness made him realize they weren't on the middle of Bourbon Street anymore, they were inside a dark forest. His angel lying on the ground as her whole body covered in bruises and her face was stained with blood and tears.

"Help me!" she whispered.

He flashed toward her but he couldn't get pass an invisible barrier between him and his girl. She was still lying on the ground, broken sobs escaping her perfect rosy lips and he couldn't help feeling the rage building inside him. He never felt so hopeless before. Who would do this to her? If there was anyone who didn't deserve to be in pain, it was her. And he'd make sure anyone who didn't know that understand. He'd even made them pay if not feel how they made her feel.

Then he heard an evil laugh not far from where they were; the same voice that had been haunting his dreams. The man came forward as if to stand next to his girl, the sickening smile still on his face from the last time he saw him as he got down to his knees and kneeled before her. She was still whimpering on the ground, blonde hair laid out on the filthy ground. The bastard played with her curls and he could see her trying to get away but with her state of condition, he doubted there was much she could do. The man brought his finger down her cheek to her lips before going down to her neck, he let his fingers played with her long neck, then with the chain of her necklace for a while before he yanked the necklace as if he to strangle her. He could only watch in horror and pure fury was evident in his eyes. He was sure the man was going to kill his angel now before the bastard disappeared once again. He couldn't help himself as he let out a shaky breath of relief. She wasn't safe yet but at least she wasn't in danger either.

Then their scenario changed again. It was still dark but they weren't in any street he recognize, there weren't any street lights anywhere and they were standing in front of a weird gypsy caravan. She was standing in front of him again, dressed in a white dress. She didn't have a smile nor was she crying but her eyes was filled with sadness that made his heart clenched. He wanted to cry when he heard her angelic voice.

"Help me."

He frowned at her. What was she talking about, she was perfectly fine. She wasn't hurt or in danger. She gave him a sad smiled before she grabbed a knife and stabbed herself on the hand, blood dripping from the wound and she just stared at it.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. But she wasn't listening to him, instead she kept stabbing herself while saying the same thing over and over again, that she wanted him to help her, but with what?

Then he started seeing his angel in different scenarios, one with a smile and the other with crying. It was either happiness or sadness. In places he knew and others he didn't. His mansions, the place he used to live with siblings, his old village, the places he ran into with his father, the a town square, her best friend's house, a boarding house, a lake house, some street, a little cottage near a mountain. He was about make her stop it when it suddenly stopped. Stopping in the middle of the town square, inside a gazebo, with she sitting on a bench and he hesitantly followed.

"I'm alive," she said, her voice breaking.

He frowned. Of course he knew she was alive, she was with him after all. As if reading his thoughts, she gave him a sad smile but her eyes were filled with remorse. He didn't understand. "No, I'm alive."

"I know, sweetheart," he reassured her with a smile.

"You don't know, but I am."

Her smile fell and a broken sob escaped her lips. The sadness he could see in her eyes was torturous and he wished he didn't have to see it.

She then looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm alive."

Then everything went black.

* * *

_**Don't forget to leave reviews and tell me what you think, guys. Just a little heads up, I might or might not continue this story, depends on your reviews (not a blackmail). LOL.**_

_**Xoxo, Ems.**_


	2. Lost Love?

**_Sorry it took so long to update and if you haven't noticed, I decided to continue this story. I know the prologue was a bit sketchy but that's the whole reason why I did it. Hope you understand._**

**_There's going to be a longer Author Note at the bottom and I'm sorry I couldn't answer your questions cause I hate giving out spoilers so be patient with me._**

**_Oh, and I want to thank Klaroline-fantasies for the amazing cover. I love it so much and I hope you do to._**

**_So without further or do, enjoy..._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - Lost Love**

_I'm alive._

Klaus awoke with a gasp. He looked around, half expecting to see the blonde of his dreams around but found the room empty. Beads of sweats were forming on his forehead and he couldn't help but feel disappointed that it was just another dream-another dream of _her_. He'd been having this kind of dreams for a while now. The scenes were always different but the main idea stayed the same; she kept asking him for help and telling him things that didn't make sense. Half the time he hadn't realized he'd been dreaming-like what happened just now-until he'd woken up in his own bed. It felt too real to be just a dream though.

But of course it wasn't real. Caroline Forbes had been dead for the past six years, in the hand of the first immortal being, Silas. After all these time, he still felt guilty about it although he knew there was nothing he could have done to save her. Silas was stronger than him, more manipulative, more vicious and unlike him, the Original Salvatore doppelgänger had nothing to lose.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality and he jerked away before looking down at the blonde human who was curled up to his side. Camille looked him through her sleepy eyes, sending him a questioning look. He ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't believe he'd let her sleep in his bed again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, trying to sit up and leaned against the headboard.

He shrugged. "It's nothing. You should go back to sleep, love." She was already here anyway so he might as well let her sleep until morning but he didn't intent on letting her sleep in his bed again. He always felt guilty at times like this, not necessarily to Camille but to Caroline, he knew it was weird but somehow even when she was gone, she still held some sort of hold on him. He still felt guilty of having a woman in his bed who wasn't Caroline.

Camille reached out to him but this time he shrugged out of her grasp before getting up to grab the glass of scotch he'd left at the dresser. He needed to get Caroline out of his head, he knew it was impossible but alcohol did help sometimes. He caught Camille studying him from a few moments before she sighed. He never did talk about these things with her but he was sure she'd connected some dots. She knew he was having nightmares and knew about the girl from his past, but she didn't know who _she_ was or what happened to her. He didn't feel like talking about Caroline after everything that had happened and thankfully Camille hadn't asked about anything.

"Are you coming?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her, trying to figure out what she meant when he saw she held open the covers. She was trying to get him back to bed. God knows he didn't feel like falling back to sleep after dreaming about Caroline. He usually drew the scenes from his dreams and her. It distracted him for a while and let him keep tracks of how often he got dreams about her. The last dream he'd was almost two years ago until it started again last week. He didn't know what triggered it but he didn't think it was an important matter, now he suspected there was something off about the whole thing. He'd consult one of his witches tomorrow; surely they'd have some sort of answer. What was the point of being the King of the supernatural when you can't have them at your beck and call?

He realized Camille was still looking at him with a hopeful expression and he couldn't help but feel annoyed. He didn't do what people want him to do. Sure he liked her but his feeling for Caroline went deeper than that and he wanted to keep some part of Caroline alive.

"Why don't you go ahead, I have some things I need to do," he said quickly before making his way to the door.

"In two in the morning? Come on, let's just go to bed and talk about it in the morning."

He stared at her as if she'd said something crazy and she did. "There's nothing to talk about, love"

She smiled at him although he could see the smile was tense. "Of course there is. I know you're still grieving about her. I don't know who she is but she's still on your mind." She brushed the loose strand of blonde hair from her face. "The best way to deal with it is to talk about it, Klaus. Let it go. I think you're-"she continued but he'd cut her off.

"Now you're trying to psychoanalyze me again, Camille." He downed the rest of his drink before turning back to her, rage burning inside him. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Why are you so afraid of me knowing what you're thinking?" she asked quietly.

He slammed his glass back down. How did things go wrong so fast? "I'm not afraid of anything," he said devensively.

"Maybe the only way I could connect with you is through your mind. I need to at least understand how your mind works before I could understand you. We've been together for years Klaus! And what little personal information I know about you aren't enough. I know you're so private but I am too and you know almost everything about me. Give me the same courtesy of knowing you."

His stare suddenly turned cold as he looked straight to Camille's eyes, the rage building inside him was ready to explode. "Then maybe you shouldn't try to connect with me; then maybe we've been too close," he said as he walked to the door.

The blonde noticed where he was going and she tried to soothe him. "Klaus, come on. It's late," Camille said again, this time pleading.

He was not known for controlling his temper and he suddenly felt like he wanted to snap. He turned toward her, anger boiling inside him as he realized she was trying to make him do things she wanted. No way was she going to boss him around. "Yes, love, it is late isn't it, and don't you have that class tomorrow? I would hate to hold you up so maybe you should get back to your apartment."

She looked taken aback. Surely she knew how foul his mood was after this 'nightmares' and she'd pushed his buttons not less than five minutes ago, she should understood. He always felt useless and powerless when he saw Caroline. He hadn't been able to save her after all. She narrowed her eyes at him before getting up. "Fine, I have to meet Angeline for lunch anyway." She said as she went around his room in search of her clothes. She put on her black dress and heels before storming out if his room without a second glance at him. He sighed, his anger somehow simmering. He hadn't meant to upset her yet what did she expect from him? He was Klaus Mikaelson. The only person he'd shown his softer side was a dead girl and he'd no intention of letting anyone back in to his heart, he already knew how that ended anyway.

He went down the stairs after he heard Camille started the engine of her car and went straight to his studio. He grabbed an old journal with brown leather cover and started to sketch. The first was the scene what looked like Bourbon Street with a certain blonde in the middle of crowd, her smile wide, her curls bouncing on her shoulders and he tried to sketch her dress as detailed as he could remember. She looked like an angel and she'd blown his mind away, then again, when did she ever stop to amaze him?

The second one he did a close up of how she looked like. He could never get her smile right, it was too perfect, too pure and the way those blue eyes shone always left him to wonder how she found everything exciting. She was the closest thing to perfection he had ever seen. Her curls were like gold threads, her body could rival a goddess's and creamy skin felt like silk in his hands. If only he was talented enough to accentuate those highlights about her in his drawings.

He kept sketching and sketching until everything he remembered about that dream was recorded on the journal. When he finished it was almost dawn but he didn't care. He came back to his bedroom with a smile on his face. Drawing her could make him feel calm even for only a moment. He relished in that feeling as sleep succumbed him.

After a couple more hours of sleep, he went downstairs to find everyone was already in the kitchen. His bratty little sister Rebekah was sitting at the breakfast bar eating pancakes and syrup accompanied by the none other Damon Salvatore with what he could only assumed scotch laced with blood in his hand, Kol with his cereals and some unknown brunette next to him at the kitchen island. At least the witches weren't around; he already had a surprisingly annoying headache to deal with, without those nasty people gawking at his every move.

"Good morning, Nik," Rebekah greeted.

He just looked at her before glaring at the man next to her. "I see you've let the unwelcome guest back to my home; I do hope you have a pretty convincing argument, little sister."

Damon chuckled and he was getting more annoyed at that. He'd he said anything funny? "You seemed rather grumpy, Klaus."

"He's just having those kinds of dreams, I guess," Kol chimed in. Oh how much he wanted to snap his brother's neck at that moment.

"What dream?" Damon asked.

"Oh you know..." Kol trailed off, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Rebekah groaned. "Ew much? We're eating breakfast!"

Damon and his annoying brother laughed while Rebekah made a face. In some occasions, he liked having his siblings and their significant others around, it kept him from feeling lonely but on other occasions, they were too annoying to handle and he wanted to dagger them all.

As if on cue, one of his human maids came in with an apron. "Mr. Mikaelson, what would you like to eat, sir?"

"Just the blood bag, love," he said before turning back to his family who was still discussing about men 'dreams'. Unlike his weird siblings, he didn't eat real food for breakfast, it was a humane thing to do anyway and blood already sated his hunger.

The girl smiled before retreating back to the back door, the place where his many maids worked and lived. It kept them away from his vampire guests if he invited some. She returned with his blood bag before he acknowledged his siblings again.

"Now, what are your plans for today?" He asked his little sister who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when do you care?" She shot back.

He stared her down. "Just be a nice little Rebekah and answer my question."

"I don't know, Nik. Shopping, I guess," she answered nonchalantly.

He nodded. "Well don't be late. We have family dinner tonight and Jean-Paul is coming," he reminded her.

"I know," Rebekah answered with an eye roll.

"Who's Jean-Paul?" Damon asked curiously.

He stared at the older Salvatore for a moment before shooting Rebekah a look. He never trusted the older Salvatore so he'd no intention of telling him about his friends. "None of your business," he said simply.

Kol laughed all of a sudden and they all stared at him. Damon threw him a look but before he could say anything, Kol cut in. "Don't you want to know what I plan on doing today, Nik?" Kol asked amused.

"No," he said sternly.

Damon smirked. "Do share, Kol."

"I don't know, Nik. Going to the bar, I guess," Kol answered, imitating Rebekah's voice.

"Surprise, surprise. Kol Mikaelson going to the bar, I sure hope they've done inventory by now," Rebekah mocked.

Klaus sipped his blood bag, watching the little fight between his siblings. They were still acting like children again. If only Elijah was here to straighten them out, then again, they never did listened to his older brother. Never had he thought that after a thousand years they'd still be like this but he was wrong. They never changed.

"You should get going, Rebekah. Don't want to be late for the sales," Kol mocked as Rebekah threw him a glare.

She shot up with Damon in tow before exiting the kitchen. "Oh yeah, Nik, Elijah called, he's looking for you."

"I'll give him a call later," he said uninterested before he stood up. "I guess I'll see you at dinner."

Kol looked at him questioningly. "And where are you going, brother?"

"Business," he simply stated.

He exited the kitchen and flashed to his office. It was well past eleven and he'd a conference meeting with one of the CEO at one of the company he owned. He could be the big bad Original Hybrid but he did own a few major companies to keep his family loaded.

A couple of hours flew by before he finished the last call. A knock came in the door and he heard his cell phone rang behind the door. "You may come in," he called out.

Maya, his maid came in with said cell phone. It was one of his personal line that only his family knew. He glanced at the screen before answering. "To what do I owe the pleasure of getting a call from you, Elijah?"

"Hello to you too, Niklaus."

"The Original vampire who has been 'gone' for four months suddenly calls me? I do hope you come bearing good news," he mocked.

He heard Elijah chuckled and a snort that could only come from none other the doppelgänger, Katerina Petrova. "I didn't know I should keep in touch, I do apologize for that, brother," he said.

"And we do have good news," Katerina added.

"Hello, Katerina. I do hope you haven't corrupted my brother," he said with a smirk.

He heard her snort once again. "He's the one corrupting me!"

"You won't believe what we found," Elijah suddenly said, a hint of excitement in his tone though he wondered what could possibly excite Elijah.

"Stop hitting around the bush and just say it, dear brother," he growled.

"Now that wouldn't be fun would it?" Elijah asked. "Why don't you come down to Mystic Falls and find out by yourself?"

Klaus froze. Mystic Falls? He hadn't been there since... "Is that where you've been hiding?" He asked though his voice sounded strained and full of emotions.

Thankfully Elijah didn't sound like he noticed. "No, we just got here. This place has it charms and Katerina and I thought it would be appropriate to visit the quaint little town."

"Could you just tell me what's this about? I'm not wasting my time to go on a trip that means no importance."

Elijah paused. He wondered what kept his brother from telling him what the matter was before he heard his voice once again.

"It's about Caroline Forbes," Elijah simply stated.

He looked at the phone in his hands as if it had personally insulted him. His brains starting working as he contemplated on what Elijah had just told him. Caroline? That's impossible, she's dead. Then again, his curiosity got the best of him and he heard himself saying, "I'll be down there tomorrow."

* * *

_**I just want to thank you all who follow, favorite and reviewed this story. I didn't think you guys gonna love it but I'm glad that you did. Some people might think that my I've just started Blue Butterfly and everything so I shouldn't be doing another story but this story had been bugging me to write it and I promise it won't change my focus on my stories. I do have to apologize if the upcoming updates are going to take too long because I'm graduating school this year and there's so much things I need to do and the stress so I hope you understand.**_

_**So, no direct Klaroline yet and don't worry there will be sooner or later. This story is going to progress faster from now and we'll be seeing familiar faces soon enough so don't forget to follow this story if you're interested cause it's going to be a roller coaster ride from here.**_

_**If you're interested in human stories, please do check out Blue Butterfly.**_

_**Xoxo, Ems**_


	3. Dead or Alive?

**_Hello my lovelies,_**

**_I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite and follows this story. I appreciate it all. There's gonna be more author note at the bottom. A lot. You could just skip it._**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson prided himself of being number one. He was always two steps ahead of everyone, he had plans for everything, he had power over everything he wanted, he knew everything there is to know and yet now, he was the one at the receiving end.

What had Elijah meant when it's about Caroline? The question kept spinning around his head. She was dead, nothing could concern her. But even as he kept telling himself that, he couldn't help but rush across the empty airport. He still cared about her, regardless of her being dead or alive. She was the only one who ever entered his heart, that itself spoke volumes.

He couldn't even care less about what was happening at his city while he was away. He hadn't told anyone-not even his siblings-of his sudden departure nor had he placed someone to cover his spot for the time being. Someone could try to steal his place but right now it wasn't on his top priority list.

His head kept spinning with possibilities of what could happen but even when he raked his brain for something, he found none. Four hours later, when he found the town car stopped in front of his old mansion, he was still worrying over something he did not know. He wasn't one for panicking but looked at what he was doing.

The house was darkened from outside and he wondered if Elijah and Katerina were asleep. It was two in the morning after all. He entered his house, across the foyer but stopped as he noticed a figure sitting at the plush sofa. He couldn't tell who it was, for all he knew it could be some stranger who thought this was an abandoned house. He didn't know if Elijah was here.

As he neared the sofa, the figure turned around and Elijah's brown eyes stared back at him. His brother raised his eyebrow when he noticed the state he was in. He was wet from the rain at the airport earlier, his hair was ruffled and his skin was paler than usual for the lack of blood he hadn't consumed. Caroline was the only thing that was on his mind.

"Do tell me what you wanted to tell me, dear brother," he growled as a way of greeting. Elijah stood up, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I'm not in the best of moods, Elijah. Please make it quick."

"Hello to you too, brother." Elijah crossed the room, a smug grin on his face. "Please make yourself comfortable, have a change of clothes, this is your home after all."

"Just tell me already!" he shouted.

Elijah smirked at him, bringing the glass of bourbon to his lips. "Please, sit down brother. Do make yourself comfortable. You might want to sit down for this," he said in a mocking tone.

He groaned but contemplated. He sat at the armchair, taking the glass his brother had drunk and downed it all himself. Elijah let out a chuckle before sitting down next to him. "You look horrible, brother. Perhaps we could discuss this in the morning and you could get some rest first."

He glared at Elijah. "Oh, stop with this silly chit chat. You were never one for pleasantries either. Just tell me what I want to know, Lijah."

"But I'm enjoying this, Niklaus. I was never one to hold information from you. Do let me enjoy this moment."

He shoved Elijah to the wall on the other side of the room, his hand on his brother's throat. "You were right with me needing a rest after a very long flight so you better be quick about this or you'll find yourself lying in a box."

"Just tell him, Elijah. I'm not interested in hearing Klaus shouting and making empty threats at the wee hours of the morning," a new voice said.

He turned his head around to find an annoyed-looking Katerina Petrova, walking down the grand staircase with what seemed to be a very little piece of lingerie. She looked absolutely repulsing, who would wear such clothes if not a tramp but from the look his brother was sending to the damned doppelganger, Elijah thought otherwise. He cursed under his breath, feeling disgusted, knowing the two people in the room with him could very well hear him. He turned back to his brother, letting him fall back into his feet before they both walked back to their seats. The faster they finished this, the faster he could retreat to his room, not see his brother and Katerina and fall into a much needed slumber.

"I can see you are indeed impatient and I'd put you out of your misery if you'd be kind enough to grab me another drink since you finished mine," Elijah proposed. Katherine flashed into the room, a drink in her hand before giving him a pointed look. "Alright, two people are impatient so I'd start..." Elijah downed his drink in one gulp, his face turning serious. "It seems that we might be inaccurate in some things, Niklaus."

"What-" Klaus began to ask but Katherine cut him first.

"It's not a 'might' it's a fact. You both were wrong. No, the whole Mystic Falls gang was wrong."

"We might be wrong about what?" he asked his brother, pointedly ignoring Katherine.

Katherine began to say again but the two Originals in the room seemed to ignore her. She threw up her hand in the air, grabbing the blood bag she'd brought with her and stalked to the staircase. "Fine, I'll get out of your hair. I'll be waiting upstairs, Elijah." And with that, Katherine was once again gone.

"We were wrong about Caroline Forbes," Elijah stated simply.

"What?"

Elijah cleared his throat, once again reaching for his drink. "She might be alive, brother."

He stood up, facing down Elijah. "Might be alive? Is this some sort of joke?"

"I can assure you that it's not a joke, Niklaus. The girl is alive, how, we don't know."

"How do you know she's alive? Do you know how bloody sad this is? There is no way Caroline is alive. What are you playing at Elijah?" Klaus growled anger and hurt clear in his voice.

"I'm not playing anything." Elijah stood up too, bringing their gazes at eye-level. He knew this must be hard for Klaus to hear but he needed to let him know. "I have prove, Niklaus. I am not that cruel as to play with your feelings."

"I don't have feelings for her. She's been dead for six bloody years for all we know and she will not be returning to the land of the living."

Elijah had a sad smile on his face as he approached his brother, a hand on the younger Original's shoulder. "Do you really believe that?"

As if on cue, a figure approached them from behind him and Elijah's sad smile turned into an encouraging one. He had a feeling in his guts that this was going to be shocking.

"Hello, Klaus."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger? Who the hell said that? Is Caroline really alive? How? Did she actually die? What happened?**_

_**All will be revealed later but for now, I'd like to hear out your theories and please do leave some. I also want to know what you think about it and if you have any suggestion so please write a review.**_

_**I know this is a very short chapter and actually I had a longer one planned but I thought making it into two chapters would be more interesting. That being said, I actually would have updated sooner and maybe wrote a longer chapter for this part if it weren't for this week's episode of The Originals.**_

_***spoiler alert* I just can't believe what happened. I used to hate Klayley but if you watched the Originals, Hayley is kinda growing on me and I kinda ship Haylijah. The scene where he hoist her up is kinda cheesy but it's also sweet. What I don't like was the Klamille part. Don't Julie get that we want Klaroline? Just because Caroline's not around and Klaus is being nice to Cami doesn't mean us Klaroline true shippers is going to suddenly ship Klamille. It's just a no for me. Klaus could kill twelve hybrids without blinking and yet he suddenly cried with Cami? It's just so wrong. Did I mention no?**_

_**Sorry, I'm rambling and I know it's kinda annoying but I just want you guys to know what I think about it. Feel free to leave a review about what you think of Cami and Klamille though.**_

_**Xoxo, Ems**_


	4. Secrets Unraveled

_**Hello, hello lovelies.**_

_**Shocking progress ahead, some will leave you breathless and questioning (hopefully).**_

_**You've been warned...**_

* * *

"Hello, Klaus."

He turned around to find the blonde of his dreams standing in front of him, a small smile tugging at the corner of her delicate lips. His eyes widened as he realized he was really seeing her and she was indeed alive. She hadn't aged a day though that wasn't a surprise when it was regarding vampires, her light was still shining bright but she'd a sense of maturity that he'd never seen on her before. Her blonde hair was longer, her blue eyes wasn't shining like they used to, it seemed a little lost and hollow, her stance wasn't at all confidence but she was still so beautiful.

He'd give anything to take her in his arms right then and there but his thoughts were cut short when he felt a jab at his ribs. He turned to see Elijah, who seemed to be sending him a message. He hadn't said a word since she came in and the way Caroline was chewing on her bottom lip, he knew she was nervous.

He smiled a genuine smile for the first time since Elijah called him. "Hello, love."

She seemed hesitant at first but the small smile suddenly grew into full-force. She walked closer to him, the smile still on her lips and her eyes shining bright. But the moment broke too soon when Elijah's voice rang out to them, reminding him that they weren't the only ones in the room. "Now it seems you had questions, Niklaus, and since I don't know the answers to any of them, I'm still looking for them myself actually, you could ask Caroline."

Caroline looked at him expectantly. "What do you want to know?" she asked in a small voice.

He had thousands of questions swimming around in his head but he found none he needed to know right away. Caroline looked tired and he wanted her to be comfortable-which she clearly does not-when she told him about what happened. He turned to look at her, hands clasped behind his back. "No, no. There's nothing that can't wait until morning. You should get your rest, love."

Caroline looked hesitant once again while she fidgeted on her feet. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said simply. He turned back to Elijah to see his brother looking at him and Caroline in an odd way. "Have you showed Caroline to her room yet?"

"Of course, I have."

"Let me walk you to your room then," Klaus offered. Caroline just nodded before turning and heading to the staircase, Klaus trailing behind. "We'll talk in the morning, Elijah."

The walk to her room was quiet and he found himself wondering to the possibilities of what could have happened. Somehow he hadn't found himself that shocked to hear Caroline alive but how she was alive was a big question. He and her friends or as Katerina called 'The Mystic Falls gang' had proves to believe she was dead.

"So, this is me," Caroline suddenly said. "I'm sorry I'm not in the mood of conversation right now. Your brother told me I lost a lot of blood and I haven't rest in a long time. I'm not being myself right now," she rambled.

He smiled at her. "It's alright, sweetheart. The silence wasn't bad. I should let you go inside then."

He contemplated on what he should do next and he found himself leaning down before kissing her forehead as an act of impulse. Before Caroline could realize what just happened, he flashed to his room, leaving a confused looking blonde.

When he woke up the next day, he wasn't on the best of moods. The sunlight from the open window was blinding his eyes, the air was too hot and all part of his body felt stiff. He supposed it could be the lack of blood starting to get to him because vampires didn't get sick. But there was that moment of bliss when you woke up, not truly realizing or remembering your life, that was when he imagined nothing had happened that he was waking up in New Orleans with his siblings bickering downstairs and a breakfast served at his dining table even though he had no intention of touching it. Of course then life caught up with you and he remembered that Caroline was across the hall, in his sister's old room, or downstairs with his noble brother and his sorry excuse of a lover.

He quickly got up, using inhuman speed to race across his room; he hadn't been on a hurry since the last time he ran from Mikael. The cold water did nothing to ease his tension and as he wrapped a towel around his waist he listed the question that he wanted to ask to Caroline, his brother, and possibly Katerina.

He walked to his closet, in search of decent clothes when he stopped dead in front of his bed. Caroline was sprawled across his rumpled sheet, her blonde hair a mess of tangled curls in contrast to his white sheets, a very little white lingerie that left nothing to the imagination adorned her body, a smirk on her lips. For a moment he wondered if he had woken up.

"Good morning," Caroline said in a sultry voice.

He gaped at her, not knowing what to say or how to react. The next thing he knew she was standing in front of him, a hand around his neck and her lips crashing to his.

He froze, trying to grasp what was happening but his body reacted on its own when he started to kiss her back. The kiss was both hungry and passionate, intimate yet rough. Their tongue danced in a way only old lovers understood with him as the dominance. To say he was shocked was putting it mildly. Where was the Caroline who was holding back each time they were together before she 'died', where was the girl who was so nervous last night.

She continued kissing him, shoving her tongue down his throat and if it was possible, he was more turned on. Her hand moved to his curls to entangled them with her graceful fingers before she wrapped her long legs around his waist. His hands moved to her silky back, the other on her waist. Oh, how much he missed her.

"You haven't changed one bit."  
He smirked at her, pushing her body back to his bed. "Is that a good thing?"

She smirked back, pulling him closer. "You tell me," she said before crushing her mouth against his once again.

Their movements became more and more frantic from there with the sound of loud moaning enveloping the room. He touched her everywhere and she let him. At some point, he needed more contact with her, as if reading his mind, she slid one of the strings from her shoulders before pulling back up, he groaned as he realized she was teasing him. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her but before he could do anything else, she shoved him down to the mattress. He was on his back with her on top of him, straddling his hips once again. Her blonde hair fell from her face and she leaned down to kiss him fully on the lips. He couldn't seem to get enough of her, every angle held a different experience, every touch brought back different memory and every kiss created a different feeling. He still remembered how it felt to kiss her all those years ago. Before she'd been missing, she'd been holding back-a lot.

As if coming to his senses, he abruptly pulled away from her. There was no time to do these things; there were so many unanswered questions. He tried to push her away but she wasn't having it, and she tried kissing him again but when he didn't budge, she moved her target to his neck.

"Sweetheart, I think we should slow down," he finally said.

She stared him down. "Now why would we do that?" she asked in a mocking tone.

He watched as she peppered his neck with open mouth kisses, trailing down his shoulder then his bare chest. They both froze when there was a knock on his door.

"Mr. Mikaelson?" one of his human maids called out before the door opened.

Clara-one of Elijah's most trusted maid-entered, holding a letter as she entered his room further and Caroline stopped her assault on his neck. The human girl didn't show any emotions at all as she held out the letter to him. In an instant, Caroline flashed behind Clara, her vampire face showing.

"What are you doing here?" she all but growled out.

The girl seemed unfazed by Caroline looks which seemed to piss the blonde vampire even more. "A letter was delivered to Elijah and he wanted Mr. Mikaelson to take a look at it."

Caroline snarled, forcing the human to look at her straight in the eyes. "Can't it wait? You're interrupting something."

"Love..."

"No, this human needs to be taught a lesson," she said with a sadistic smile. Caroline plunged her fangs on Clara's neck and drank her blood greedily. He tried to stop her but before he could reach her, she'd ripped out the poor girl's vein and let her drained body fall to the floor with a thud. She looked at him once again with a smile.

His jaw dropped open, his eyes went back and forth between the girl's now-dead body and Caroline. His blonde angel looked so peaceful as if nothing happen but the blood in her mouth and the stains on her clothes said otherwise.

She walked over to him, smile still in place, before connecting their lips once more.

"Elijah?"

Silence met his question as he and Caroline descended the grand staircase.

"Elijah? Katerina?" he called out once again.

"In the kitchen, Niklaus."

With Caroline in tow, Klaus walked into the kitchen to find Elijah, Katerina and surprisingly Kol sitting around the kitchen island. "Good morning Nik," his annoying younger brother greeted.

Katherine smirked. "Yes, good morning Klaus, Blondie."

"Save your unsavory greetings to yourself, Petrova," Caroline said from behind Klaus.

Katherine smirk grew wider and she was about to answer with a sassy remark when Elijah stopped her. "Why did you look for me, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, noticing Klaus's sour expression.

"Yes, what's with the early morning shouting?" Kol groaned playfully.

"Behave, Kol. Let's not cause any trouble now," Elijah said with a smile.

"If you'd walk with me," Klaus finally asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee from the counter.

"People would think you'd use machines for making things as simple as coffee or maybe even asked one of your many minions," Katherine chimed in again.

Klaus, who was sipping his coffee, tried his best to not snap the doppelganger neck but the struggle was too hard. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know. You're pure evil, I guess."

Caroline glared at the brunette. "You should really try to hold your tongue."

"Now why would I do that?" she asked, taunting Caroline. "Oh, have your friends know you're back in the land of the living? Do they know you're hanging out with Klaus?"

The next thing he knew, Caroline flashed to Katherine with a look that could kill and snap her neck as if it was a normal thing to do.

She walked back to him as the brunette's body fell from the chair and he looked at Caroline with wide eyes. He noticed his siblings doing the same before Kol snickered. "Wow, impressive, darling."

Caroline threw him a smile. "Thanks. The bitch needed to be taught a lesson."

Kol gave her a wicked grin. At the same time, Rebekah entered the room, shock clear on her face. "Um, what just happened?"

"I just snapped the doppel-bitch neck," Caroline said to Rebekah.

She walked to Klaus and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm gonna go change, I'll see you in a minute."

"Uh, what just happened? I thought she was dead," Rebekah whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Kol whispered back.

Rebekah glared at him but Klaus cut them off. "Enough, this is not the time to act like children."

"I thought Caroline Forbes hated hurting people," Elijah said more to himself.

Klaus nodded, agreeing with Elijah's statement. "She did, she even hated compulsion."

They all sat around the kitchen island, still shocked. "What happened when you found her?" Klaus demanded from Elijah who sat across from him.

Elijah shrugged, putting down his coffee mug. "There was nothing happening, Niklaus."

Rebekah poured a coffee from her own and downed it on one gulp. "I was walking down the path with Katerina in the Mystic Falls forest when she noticed a trail of blood. We followed it down to the old Lockwood's cellar but the trail ended there. Then we moved on and about a few miles from there, I found Caroline's body lying around in front of a broken-down cottage," he explained.

Trails of blood? From his memory, Caroline had rejected human's blood fresh from the vein and only drank blood bags on special occasions. But the she'd killed his main with no hesitation earlier.

"She turned off her humanity," Rebekah stated suddenly, no hint of surprise in her tone.

All three Originals brothers turned their heads to Rebekah before gaping at her. Klaus finished his coffee in one gulp while Elijah seemed to finally realize Katherine had been lying unconcious this whole time before excusing himself to take care of the brunette, Kol looked at Klaus questioningly, wondering what his brother would do.  
He was still wrapped up about the idea of Rebekah's statement when the door bell rang. "I'll get it Nik," Rebekah said.

"Could it be true?" he asked, looking at Kol.

Kol just shrugged. "It's possible, brother. I don't really know this Caroline person but she seemed ruthless. I think you'd more self-control than she did."

He knew it could be true but it was a theory, there was still a chance it's not true. "Nik, I must get going. I'll see you tonight," Kol said, breaking him out of his trance.

He smiled at his little brother, watching the younger Mikaelson go. Before he left the room, Kol threw him a sympathetic gaze.

He finished off Elijah's leftover pancakes, settling on human food instead of the much-needed blood. He was still contemplating the situation around him when Caroline came back out again, a blue tank and jean-shorts replacing the white number she wore earlier.

"Where's everybody?" she asked as she grabbed an apple from the kitchen island.

Klaus shrugged, observing her lightly. "Doing their things, I supposed."

"Did I miss something?" she asked again, eyeing the room.

"No, not really," he said nonchalantly. Two maids came in, cleaning the room. He eyed Caroline who was glaring at the two humans in front of them with contempt. Somewhere inside him, he knew nothing good would be happening if Caroline was left alone with humans so he went around the island, coming closer to her. He put an arm on the small of her back and steered her out the room.

"Come on, love. Let's go somewhere more private," he said. They left the room quietly, walking to the foyer.

"What did you want to talk about?" she said with a smirk.

He eyed her. "Caroline, what happened when Silas captured you?"

She sighed, taking a seat at the couch Elijah sat on last night. "Why you want to know?"

"If I recall, Elijah already told you I have questions."

She smirked. "And you said nothing important came to your mind last night."

"That was last night," he complained.

He glared at her, still not sitting down with both his hand clasped behind his back. "Alright, fine. What do you want to know?"

"What. Happened," he asked once again, his patient wavering slightly. He cared about Caroline but he wanted to know what happened right now.

"Ask the question you really want to know," she said stubbornly.

"Which is?"

"Oh come on, you know," she teased. When no answer came, she sighed. "Why I killed your stupid maid, why I snapped Katherine's neck?" she tried.

He stared at her, somewhat shocked. He'd never been an open book, was he losing his touch around her?

"Yep, I was right," she said again triumphantly.

"Why, Caroline?"

She smirked again, he was getting tired of this. "All will be answered, Niklaus. Patient is a virtue isn't it?"

"That's what Nik kept saying isn't it?" A new voice came through.

Both Klaus and Caroline turned their heads to see Rebekah with Stefan Salvatore in tow. "Welcome Stefan,". he said sarcastically.

"You're in an awful mood," Stefan said with a smile.

"Ah, the younger Mr. Salvatore is here," Caroline chimed in.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked shocked.

"You're not here for her?" Klaus asked questioningly.

Stefan came closer to Klaus, confusion etched on his face. "She's alive? But how..." he trailed off.

"Actually, Stefan's here because he needs our help. Shocking isn't it, Nik?" Rebekah explained.

He eyed Stefan, ignoring his questions. "How does he know we're here?" he asked his sister.

Rebekah only shrugged. "Said something about Elijah and Katherine being in town for a couple times. He's looking for them."

"Though Katherine's not available," Caroline smirked, coming to stand up from her seat. "You look great, Stef," she added as she came face-to-face with Stefan.

"Okay, I'm still confused so you guys better be explaining about this later," Stefan said as he point to Caroline. Klaus only shrugged, gesturing for him to continue. "We have another threat and The Originals might be the only one to help."

Klaus cocked an eyebrow while Rebekah stared at Stefan curiously. "There's blood spattered everywhere on the far side of town and half the people there are missing."

Silence came quick after Stefan's statement. Confusion etched on both Originals face. Finally, Caroline broke the silence. "There's a new vampire in town."

"No, vampires..."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and those who left a review, follows and favorite this story. Tell me your theories!**_

_**I haven't had time to watch TO or TVD this last couple of weeks and while I hate writing spoilers, if any of you are interested in spoiling me in the last couple of episodes, really I don't mind ;)**_

_**Xoxo, Ems**_


End file.
